Halloween: Death Comes Calling
by KLeslie
Summary: One-Shot (for now at least). Dedicated to my friend Eyes Behind the Mask. Two roommates participate in a scavenger hunt on Halloween, which leads them to Judith Myers' grave. However, they have no idea what evil is lurking in the shadows until death comes calling.


**Author's Note: Halloween: Death Comes Calling contains explicit** **sexual content. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN: DEATH COMES CALLING**

 **Haddonfield, Illinois**

 **October 31, 2008**

Two nineteen-year-old college students made their way through Haddonfield Cemetery around seven o'clock on Halloween night. Trisha, a pretty brunette, was dressed as an Egyptian princess. Her roommate Carolyn, a petite blonde-haired girl, had chosen to be a Renaissance maiden in honor of the holiday. The latter had spent weeks making her beautiful garnet and gold gown and its long white chemise, though she had envisioned herself wearing the costume at a festive Halloween party, not while traipsing through a graveyard after dark.

"We _have_ to be getting close," Trisha insisted. She extended her propane lantern outwards from her body, casting a bright light on the headstone in front of her.

"Maybe we're in the wrong area," Carolyn anxiously replied. Taking a trek through Haddonfield Cemetery at night was never a good idea, but the fact that it was Halloween and that they were searching for the Boogeyman's sister's grave made a poor decision even worse.

Trisha scoffed. "You're not scared, are you?"

The light-haired girl shrugged. "Maybe a little," she confessed.

"Michael Myers is dead," Trisha confidently proclaimed. "He hasn't been seen around these parts in years."

"I know," said Carolyn, "but I still don't think we should be here - not tonight."

"Hey, look!" the brunette suddenly exclaimed, startling the blonde teenager. Trisha shone her light onto a nearby tombstone that unmistakingly read, _Judith_ _Myers_.

Carolyn stared down at it as her body began to tremble in fear. "Great," she said. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let me just take a picture of it first. Otherwise, no one will believe we found it." Trisha reached for her back jeans' pocket and frowned. "Shit, I forgot. My phone's charging in my car. Do you have yours?"

Carolyn soberly shook her head. "I left mine in my purse, which is also in your car."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go back to get mine, then," Trisha said. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

"Are you insane?!" the blonde girl gasped. "I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you."

"Look," snapped Trisha, "someone has to stay behind to mark this spot. Otherwise, we might never find it, again, and I want to win this scavenger hunt. I could really use the extra five hundred dollars right now. How about you?"

Carolyn reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you'll wait for me?"

"Yeah, I'll wait," Carolyn agreed.

Trisha beamed. "Great. See you soon."

Carolyn watched the brunette walk away with the only light source either of them had thought to bring on their journey. The blonde teeenager could have kicked herself for leaving her cell phone behind. What had she been thinking?

Carolyn instinctively glanced down at the gravestone by her feet and shivered, again. She folded her arms across her chest to preserve her body heat. Although the daytime temperature had been quite mild for the end of October, the nighttime temperature was dropping - and fast.

As the minutes clicked by, Carolyn's teeth started chattering. She restlessly paced the area to keep warm as she waited for her roommate's return. Two nights prior had been the New Moon, so she had to tread carefully to avoid tripping over any grave markers. Everything around her was shrouded in complete darkness.

"H-help m-me."

Carolyn stopped dead in her tracks, her face blanching. The voice she had heard had been no more than a ghostly whisper. At first she thought Judith was speaking to her from beyond the grave, but then she saw Trisha stumbling towards her. The lantern swung precariously at the brunette's side, its dim light casting an eerie glow on everything it touched.

"H-help m-me," Trisha hissed, again.

Carolyn squinted in the darkness and then screamed. Her roommate's throat had been sliced opened, and blood was flowing freely from the gaping wound.

"H-he's h-here."

Trisha gurgled on a mouthful of blood, and she began to fall. On her way down, her skull struck a nearby tombstone. Carolyn jumped at the sickening sound but there was nothing more that could be done for the brunette. Trisha's body twitched a couple of times before going completely still. The lantern then became dislodged from her limp fingers and rolled away from her.

Carolyn rushed to grab the light. She grasped it tightly in her shaking fist. She was terrified, more so than she had ever been in her entire life. Coming to the cemetery on Halloween was turning out to be a death sentence, and she was the next in line. Or was she?

Carolyn heard the slamming of a car door, followed closely by another. She assumed it was more of her classmates, who had partaken in the fraternity's Halloween scavenger hunt. She had to warn them of the danger that was lurking somewhere in the shadows before they, too, ended up like poor Trisha.

The teenager started hurrying towards the cemetery's main road while keeping a vigil for a man wearing a white Halloween mask - Haddonfield's notorious Boogeyman. She had no idea where the elusive serial killer was hiding, but she could feel his presence all around her, enveloping her in a bone-chilling awareness.

Carolyn finally found the road and Trisha's Ford Focus. However, there was no other vehicles around it. She immediately stopped walking, her blue eyes searching for her roommate's killer. When she failed to find him, her gaze once again fell on the car where both she and Trisha had carelessly left their cell phones. She doubted they were still there, yet the survivalist in her wanted to check just to be sure.

Carolyn ran to the car and pulled up on the door handle. To her surprise, it was unlocked. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her purse or Trish's phone anywhere. She shut the door and decided just to make a mad dash to the cemetery's entrance.

The teenager left the lantern at the car so that she wouldn't draw any more attention to herself. However, now she was running blind. She made sure not to veer off the road, but she also knew that made her an easy target.

Carolyn kept her eyes focused on the stretch of pavement in front of her, not daring to look to see if she was being followed. She rounded a bend and suddenly realized she was nearing her destination. With a renewed surge of energy, she ran towards the main gate only to find that someone had closed and locked it. The blonde girl shook the wrought iron with all her might, yet it refused to budge.

Tears of hopelessness stung her eyes as she gave up her efforts. She was locked in the cemetery with a known serial killer. She turned around and that was when she saw him. He was striding towards her, his white mask the only distinguishable feature about him.

The infamous Michael Myers quickly closed the distance between them. Carolyn stared at him with trepidation. Was this really how her life was going to end? Well, if it was, she refused to go down without a fight. She valued her life too much just to give up.

When the killer brandished his bloodied knife, Carolyn charged at him. He simply tilted his head at her and tossed her to the pavement as though she weighed nothing. She cry out in pain when she hit the unforgiving asphalt. Stunned, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the Boogeyman. There _had_ to be a way to beat him.

Carolyn slowly sat up, her head spinning. He gazed down at her, and she could have sworn she heard him emit a quiet scoff from beneath his white expressionless mask. Her blue eyes narrowed angrily. "If you're so tough, then face me without your knife," she spat.

The killer considered her request. Then, to Carolyn's astonishment, he nonchalantly threw his weapon into the grass next to the road. Once he was unarmed, he beckoned to her, goading her to come after him, again.

The teenager shakily rose to her feet. Her palms still stung from where they had struck the pavement, but her costume had protected the rest of her body from being scratched in the fall. Ignoring the pain in her hands, she picked up a rock that was sitting at her feet and chucked it at the Boogeyman. With little effort, he caught it in mid air. She watched in wonderment as he pulverized the rock with his hands, turning it into a small pile of rubble. She suddenly realized that if he could do that to a rock, then he could do that to any one of her body parts. "Shit," she breathed.

The Boogeyman kicked the pile of stones with the toe of his boot, sending them flying at Carolyn. She avoided the onslaught by fleeing into the dark cemetery. She had been a fool to challenge Michael Myers. She was certainly no match for him.

The teenager ran through the cemetery until she came across a large tree. Without thinking, she stripped out of her garnet and gold gown, bunched it up into a ball, and threw it as far away from her as possible. Then, she started climbing the tree dressed in just her chemise. When she reached the fork in the branches, she sat down on a sturdy branch and watched for the Boogeyman from her high vantage point.

Carolyn instantly saw him walking towards her with something bright shining in his hands. Right away she knew he was using Trisha's lantern to hunt for her whereabouts. Aided by the the light, it didn't take him long to find the blonde girl's discarded gown. A split second later he shone the light onto the trunk of the tree she was hiding in. She swore under her breath as he raised the beam to the tree's crown, no doubt searching for her.

Carolyn ducked behind the trunk, but it was obvious Michael Myers knew where she was. While keeping the light shining upwards, he circled the tree. She instinctively reached for a higher branch. However, as she climbed onto it, she could instantly feel that it was not going to support her weight. She tried to drop back down to the previous branch but just as her feet touched it, the branch she was clinging onto snapped.

Carolyn screamed as she lost her balance and fell from the tree. She was going to strike the ground when the Boogeyman suddenly appeared below her. He caught her in his arms, saving her from severe injury. The impact, though, still knocked them both to the ground.

Once Carolyn regained her senses, she discovered that she was successfully trapped underneath killer's body and that his fingers were pressed tightly around her head. She tried to free her hands to stop him from crushing her skull, but he would not budge. She desperately wiggled against him as he began applying more pressure to crown, and that was when she felt it. His cock was rock hard. Clearly, killing sexually aroused him. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

Carolyn maneuvered her fingers over to his erection and tentatively touched it. The Boogeyman's hands instantly stilled, though he did not remove them. However, the way he was looking at her made her think that this was the first time a girl had tried to seduce him while he was attempting to kill her. He seemed a bit uncertain by the sudden change in circumstances. Hell, Carolyn was uncertain, too, but at this point, she would do anything to save her life, even if it meant sacrificing her virginity.

Carolyn gently rubbed the Boogeyman's long hard shaft. In doing so, her own body responded by becoming warm and tingly. Its reaction surprised her, considering how close she was to death. All he had to do was to tighten his hold on her skull, and it would shatter just like the rock she had thrown at him. Yet, he remained unmoving, seemingly deciding whether or not to end her life.

"Is it really going to hurt to fuck me first?" Carolyn quietly asked the killer. "You already locked the gate, and there's no one else around…"

He stared down at her, his dark eyes glinting at her from behind his mask.

"I won't fight you, Michael," she assured him, "if that's what you're worried about. Truth be told, I really don't want to die a virgin."

That got the Boogeyman's attention. His cock twitched against her fingers, and Carolyn mindlessly gave it a soft squeeze. "Michael, be my first, and my last," she breathed. "Just fuck me. Please?"

He removed one hand from her crown so that he could push her chemise up to her waist, baring her trimmed pussy. She drew in a sharp breath when his thumb skimmed over her sensitive clit. He then raised his digit to his face, examining the amount of moisture that accumulated on it. He seemed surprised to find that she was, in fact, aroused.

"Did you really think I'd ask you to rape me?" Carolyn asked.

The Boogeyman simply looked at her.

"Well, I wouldn't," she said. "I'm not quite _that_ desperate."

His eyes searched hers. After a full minute, he released Carolyn's head completely and gazed steadily at her crotch. Him just looking at it made her pussy even wetter. For whatever reason, she wanted him. "Michael…" she moaned as her patience began to wane. She wanted him to touch her, again. Her clit was aching for attention.

With very deliberate movements, the killer grazed his index finger over the seam of Carolyn's lower lips, touching her just enough to produce more cream between them. He gradually parted them and glided his finger through her juices, making sure to flick her clit a couple of times.

Carolyn trembled with desire, wanting so much more than what the Boogeyman was giving her. She had never felt such a strong need before. If she had, she most likely wouldn't have stayed a virgin.

Carolyn's last encounter with a guy had been nothing more than a spontaneous fling. He had come over to her dorm to study with her. However, in the end, they had both had wound up on her bed making out and participating in some heavy petting. They may have gone further if Trisha's early arrival hadn't interrupted them. Even so, though, it hadn't compared to what Michael Myers was currently doing to her.

He pressed on her clit, causing Carolyn to gasp in pleasure. She tugged impatiently at his cock. He instantly reached down and slapped her hand rather hard.

"Ow," she complained, pulling her hand away. "Fine, have it your way."

The Boogeyman diverted his attention to the teenager's chemise. He shoved the bunched up material up to clavicle. Instead of gently fondling her breasts as her study partner had done to arouse her, the killer mercilessly pinched her sensitive nipples between his forefinger and thumb and gave them each a sharp yank.

Carolyn simultaneously screamed and arched her back as her pussy tingled with lust. "Oh, god, Michael," she groaned, suggestively rolling her hips against his. He pushed the head of his clothed cock against her soaked opening, purposely teasing her as he continued to harshly molest her nipples.

Carolyn couldn't hold back any longer. She came hard, her body shaking uncontrollably from the intense orgasm. "Michael, please," she begged. "Stop teasing me. I need you."

He must have heard the urgency in her tone, because he unzipped his mechanic's uniform and placed her hand back on his erection. Carolyn ran her fingers up and down his long thick length, knowing that it was soon going to be stuffed inside her virgin pussy.

The killer audibly grunted while she continued her ministrations. She guided the tip of his shaft to her wet folds. His breathing deepened as she used it to stimulate her taut clit. The eyeholes of his mask instantly turned downward. It didn't long for Carolyn to climax, not with him watching her masturbate with his cock. She smeared her juices all over it and then tried to get him to bring it to her mouth so she could lick it off. He, however, did not seem all that eager to comply.

"Oh, come on," she whined. "Please? I want it too much to bite it off. Can't I have just a taste?"

Michael Myers responded by rising above Carolyn and bringing his cock to the seam of her lips, which immediately opened for him. He then dropped himself into her mouth. When she swirled her tongue around his hardness, he started bucking his hips against her face. Her fingers worked her clit as he fucked her mouth, and they both ended up coming together.

Once Carolyn had sucked all the seed from his cock, the killer pulled out of her mouth. His eyes stared down at her. For a brief moment, she thought he was done with her. Maybe fucking her mouth had been enough for him, but she still wanted to feel his massive cock inside her pussy.

He brought a hand up to her slightly parted lips and followed the trail of both saliva and cum down her throat. He gave it a firm squeeze as though reminding her that despite their fun diversion, she remained at his mercy and that he could kill her at any time.

Oddly enough, Carolyn no longer feared death. However, she did have one request to make of the Boogeyman. "Just promise me you'll make it quick. I don't want to suffer like Trisha did."

He stared at her and gradually nodded. Then, he aligned his erect cock with her drenched pussy, giving the teenager much more pleasant things to think about than her impending doom. He slowly pushed his way into her body, successfully breaking through her virgin barrier. She gasped as he experienced an onslaught of new feelings in that region. The Boogeyman paused, letting her marvel in them.

"There's a little bit of pain," she quietly told him, "but I mostly feel all tingly inside, even in my fingers. I like it. You, too?"

He inched his cock further into her tight hot core, giving Carolyn his answer. She bent her knees up and spread her legs wide open so that he could have more room to work. Once his cock was hilt-deep inside of her pussy, the killer began to rock against her. She moaned, thoroughly enjoying how it felt.

Carolyn raised her hips to counter the killer's methodical movements, and before she knew it, they were fucking, hard. She didn't dare touch him, so she fisted the grass on either side of her instead. "Michael, yes," she groaned. "It feels so good. Keep going, please. I'm so close…"

The Boogeyman showed no signs of relenting. He continued to pound Carolyn, even after her body shook from release. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she didn't want him to stop fucking her until he orgasmed. She wanted him to come inside of her. The question was would he?

Carolyn screamed as she climaxed, again. This time, though, she wrapped her arms around the Boogeyman, pulling him closer to her. Instead of fighting her, he thrust his cock deep into her pussy. His entire body shuddered as he filled it with strings of warm cum.

Carolyn relaxed her legs and closed her eyes, her own body shaking from the amazing experience. To her surprise, he lingered on top of her for a few extra minutes while they both basked in the afterglow of their passionate tryst.

While they laid together, the Boogeyman's body suddenly became much too heavy for Carolyn, and she started having trouble breathing underneath its weight. She desperately tried to push the killer off her, yet he refused to move. She thrashed her head back and forth as she began to suffocate. She opened her eyes and grabbed ahold of his neck only to discover that he was not the object sucking the life out of her. He was merely crouched down next to her, watching her die an agonizing death. However, he did seem somewhat surprised that she had reached for him in her final moments.

Carolyn started to cry, not because she was dying, but because everything she thought she had experienced with Michael Myers had all been a dream in her unconscious mind. He hadn't saved her from the fall, and it hadn't been his body that had landed on her afterwards. The culprit was the large branch that had broken off from the tree.

What Carolyn had believed was the Boogeyman's cock turned out to be nothing more than a smaller tree limb lodged between her legs. The fact that the Boogeyman hadn't really fucked her was a sobering realization she was having trouble grasping. He hadn't wanted her after all. Instead, he had been content to simply watch her die. "Mi-chael," she tearfully weezed.

The killer leaned forward and tilted his head at Carolyn; however, she lacked the energy to respond. She just continued gasping for air until everything finally went dark.

* * *

The blonde girl's arms fell from the Shape's neck as her body went limp. He stared at her corpse for a long moment, wondering what had made her reach for him and say his name with such mournful urgency.

Although the Shape had witnessed death countless of times, the intense sadness in the girl's blue eyes haunted him. It didn't help either that her cheeks were still wet from her tears. He hastily closed her eyelids and dried her face with his uniform's sleeve. However, even then, it wasn't enough to erase the sorrowful expression from her face. He couldn't explain why, but it touched him unlike anything ever had before.

On a whim, the Shape leaned over the girl's lifeless body and pressed his mask's lips against hers. In that moment, a lungful of air escaped her partially opened mouth, which, to his ears, sounded like a soft sigh of contentment. He straightened and distinctly saw that the corners of the corpse's mouth had lifted, forever freezing its cooling lips in a ghostly smile.

The Shape didn't spook easily, but after that, he quickly decided it was time to leave the cemetery. On his way out, he traded the two cell phones he had stolen from the brunette's car for the blonde girl's discarded Halloween costume. He safely tucked the balled up renaissance gown under his arm and then continued to the front gate. Yes, he would definitely remember this Halloween night for a very long time.


End file.
